Not Quite Forgotten
by thelightningstrike
Summary: In which Audrey thinks Percy is more forgetful than he is and Percy makes a practical joke.


**Not Quite Forgotten**

* * *

**Pairing: **Percy/Audrey

**Word Count: **790

**Summary: **In which Audrey thinks Percy is more forgetful than he is, and Percy makes a practical joke.

**Author's Notes: **My first ever shot at either Percy or Audrey! Written for the Drabble Request Thread at the HPFFC forum for Espoir Noir, who requested a drabble about Percy and Audrey with the prompts golden, window and forgetfulness. I really hope you like it and that it's not too fluffy!

* * *

"Don't forget your lunch, Percy!" Audrey called as he headed out of the house. She was standing in the kitchen with the lunch she had just lovingly packed held in one hand: the Tupperware box contained carrot sticks, egg and tomato rolls, a slice of her homemade chocolate brownie and also, one inedible item. In the long, thin box was an expensive, golden pen that Audrey had bought Percy for two reasons: a) she often thought how tiresome it must be to write with one of the enormous eagle feather quills he did use, and b) it was two years ago today that they had first met. The pen had a simple inscription. _To Percy, with love. A x_

"Of course not," Percy said, and headed back into the kitchen where Audrey was waiting, an expectant smile on her face. "Did I forget something else?" he blinked, pushing up his glasses with his forefinger nervously. He took the box from her open hands, a silly smile on his face.

Audrey bit her lip- _had she really thought he would remember?_- then shook her head and smiled. "No, sweetie, nothing. I'm sure you'll remember later if you have. See you later."

Percy nodded and pecked her on the cheek, then headed out of the door and into the garden. A moment later, she heard the distinctive pop that she now knew belonged to him apparating and she sighed, pouring herself a mug of tea. How stupid of her to think that he'd remember, that he'd really know that it was two years since they'd got together. Maybe wizards didn't celebrate this sort of thing, after all. A niggling thought in the back of her mind reminded her that last year they _had_ celebrated.

She was halfway through her consolation mug of tea when she heard a second pop and she rushed to the window. Percy was stood outside, his wand held aloft, and when he saw her at the window he rushed over to her, smiling.

"Did you really think I would forget?" he chuckled as she opened the window, beaming. "George had the idea to make you think I'd forgotten. Happy 2nd Year Anniversary, Audrey." He approached her in a sheepish fashion, stumbling over one of her pot gnomes (imagine the surprise when she had met _real_ ones at the Weasley family home). "Did you fall for it?" he added, grinning. "I'm not usually very good at practical jokes."

"Oh, Percy! Yes, I fell for it! Happy Anniversary to you too!" she said as she flung her arms around him, despite there being a window in the way. He stepped backwards in shock, dragging her upper body through the window and her knees onto the countertop. After a few seconds, he disentangled her arms from around his neck and stepped back onto his heels, pecking her cheek as he did so. Audrey watched from her uncomfortable position as Percy bent down on one knee, pulling a small blue box from his right pocket. "Audrey..."

She clapped a hand to her mouth, then before he could continue, took it away and clapped it to his. "Not through a window!" she squealed and hauled herself back through it, sliding quickly off the side and onto the floor before running out of the house and into the garden. Now, her hands were on her own mouth again as he grinned lopsidedly and stood up, waiting for her to reach him.

When she did, hands still pushed up around her mouth in shock, he took one of them as he knelt down in the same position as before. "Audrey," he began, holding her right hand in both of his left as he fumbled in his pocket for the small blue box again (he had put it back there for second time authenticity), and opened it, revealing a simple golden band with a (large, she noticed with increasing delight) white diamond in the centre, surrounded either side by identical blue sapphires... "You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me; you're the light of my life. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" He paused and frowned. "That is, only if you want to, of course."

"Oh, Percy!" She threw herself at him, kissing him wholeheartedly and full on the mouth. Percy's ears turned red and he pulled away. "Shall I take that as a sign for your consent?" he asked, pushing up his glasses nervously. Audrey just kissed him again.

* * *


End file.
